Out of Nowhere
by PrincessPeace15
Summary: When Sky is faced with a rather ominous threat, he turns to a few people for help. A couple of them are friends he's known for a long time, but one is someone who thought she was a complete stranger. Famous players from the PC version are willing to travel to the Xbox 360 edition of Minecraft to abolish this threat. Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

*My POV*

I thought it would simply be a normal day. The most I had hoped to see was a dungeon with a saddle enclosed within a chest. In fact, that was my goal, and the reason I explored caves every day.

I got up out of bed, my 14 wolves looking up at me as if to say "Good morning!" Yes, they were cute, but I decided to stop healing them whenever they'd get hurt either in the line of combat with a monster that spawned within my castle, or stupidly, jumping into my fireplace. That actually happened sometimes. There were just so many, and it took so long to calm them all down when they'd defeat that occasional monster that'd spawn in my castle.

That aside, I exited the castle, passing over the Nether Brick bridge that had been damaged by Creepers (there used to be fences lining it, but thanks to the same feared monster, only one remained). In fact, thanks to Creepers, the nearby village was pretty much destroyed (that, and I stole the wood from their houses to make most of my castle), so whenever I was nearby the castle, I had to somewhat use parkour to get around.

As I headed to the hole in the ground I went into every day, I looked up at my recently finished statue and smiled. The statue was of the foot of the fictional character I crushed on, Silver the Hedgehog. It was composed of wool and snow, but about 95% wool.

As I put my torches in my hand, I noticed something strange. My Nether Portal… it was acting up. The purple matter within it was swirling in strange ways…

What would soon come out of it was something that would change my life forever.

*SkyDoesMinecraft's POV* (earlier in the day)

When I stepped out of my majestic budder house today, I sensed that something wasn't right. I turned toward the nearby river.

My gut was right. There was definitely something wrong. The river was full of those worthless excuses for creatures… my arch rivals, the Squid Army.

Their lord began laughing. That voice brought out the anger in me. Too many times, it would interrupt me during my mod showcases. It annoyed the budder out of me.

My anger was quickly replaced with fear. I called out for Jason and Mitch (MinecraftUniverse and BajanCanadian), hoping they'd receive my message. This was bad. Very bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Assume that you could totally customize your skin in the Xbox 360 edition. Anyway, enjoy!**

*****SkyDoesMinecraft's POV*

Thankfully, both BajanCanadian and MinecraftUniverse arrived at the same time, in less than 10 seconds.

"What's wrong?" asked Jason (MU).

"I think he meant that," Mitch (BajanCanadian) sighed, pointing to the squid-filled river. "Adam, can't we just kill them all? I have a newly enchanted diamond sword right here." He put the sword in his hand, and indeed, it glowed with the purple glow that indicated its enchantment.

"Your sword may be pretty," I told him. "but for one, there are so many squids in there that it would probably be destroyed within a few minutes, and for two, they keep repopulating! This is the Squid Army we're dealing with!"

"Calm down!" said Jason. "There has to be some way-"

The squid lord began laughing again, so loud that Jason couldn't continue speaking.

Then, some of them climbed onto the shore… not dying. Then, somehow, they began placing water below them. The Squid Army had become extremely powerful somehow… and intelligent.

The water flowed so fast that they began to float to random places around the entire area. They kept placing water, floating outwards, and the worst part… repopulating. Jason and I started to run away, but we noticed that Mitch was going after one of the hordes of squids.

"It's not worth it, dude!" cried Jason.

As soon as he said that, the squids began repopulating so quickly that it looked like Mitch was shooting them out of his sword. It eventually got so out of hand that he yelped and followed us.

We ran for miles, it seemed. Every body of water we passed was filled with them; we soon had to swim to get around. I soon had to fight tears. Why did it have to come to this?

"Hey, Adam!" said Jason. "I found a chest!" I looked to where he was and saw him going through a chest with a sign above it that said "Pls dont open dis chest nothing is here srsly." The Squids thought I didn't remember when they kidnapped Dawnables that one time!

Jason found a book.

"Dude… this is the Squid Lord's diary!" he laughed. "There's only one entry in here! 'February 23, 2014. Before my raid of Sky's world, I locked the secret to our extinction somewhere extremely far away: another realm of Minecraft! I killed the one girl that played on that world, completely cutting off the signals to her Xbox controller so she couldn't respawn too quickly. Then, I sealed our race's orb of power within her and rigged her Nether Portal. Sky's natural instinct would be to come after me, but now, even if I die (which is highly improbable), our army can still dominate the world! And even if they are intelligent enough to kill the girl, they'll be stuck in the realm of 360 forever! MUAHAHAHA!"

"Well, talk about giving away the plot of our adventure," I sighed. "So, we just have to kill some random girl on the Xbox 360 Edition? How are we-"

"An enchanted flint and steel?" asked Jason, prying it from the last page of the diary. "Do you think this will open up the portal to that realm?" Without waiting for a response, he used it, and an invisible Nether Portal appeared. By that, I mean that the obsidian was gone, but the purple stuff was there. Jason and I went to dash into it before Mitch stopped us.

"He said anyone who went there would be stuck there forever!" he cried. "Someone needs to stay back here and slay the squids!"

Jason and I looked at each other. We didn't remember that.

*BajanCanadian's POV*

They looked at each other. I was glad that I stopped them.

But not for long. Soon, they got behind me and pushed me in. It was so sudden. I soon found Sky's world disappearing and swirling into someplace that felt different in every way.

When I got up and out of the portal, I fell. The ground was extremely rough; it was like someone had taken TNT to it.

Soon, I heard footsteps. I looked up, and what I saw filled me with a strange feeling. She was indeed, a girl. A pretty one, at that. She had long, brown hair, black glasses, and blue eyes. She had a full set of enchanted iron armor on, and an enchanted iron sword in hand. The nametag above her indicated that her name was Rachael.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I suddenly remembered my mission, got up, and charged.

*My POV*

I completely froze when I saw who had fallen through my Nether Portal. It had to be BajanCanadian. His nametag said so. "How?" was the most prominent thing I was wondering.

I knew it was somewhat too good to be true because he got up and began attacking me. I ran away, but I didn't hit back; I didn't want to hit somebody that was so famous! I simply ran as fast as I could. He had an enchanted diamond sword. What could be more powerful? No matter how hungry I grew, I continued to run.

But then, I became so hungry that I couldn't sprint anymore.

And soon, he caught up to me. He got extremely close to me, staring at me for a few seconds (if his face could move, he probably would have given me an evil smirk).

The absolute only reason that I was so scared to die was because I was afraid he'd loot my armor, sword, and other things, then leave the world. It took a lot of work to get enough iron for all that stuff. But I was staring death in the face. There was nothing I could do.

*Squid Lord's POV*

I didn't think it was possible for a squid to get as mad as I was at this moment. I was betrayed, and thanks to several eyewitnesses, I knew who it was. His name was Billy Bob. Now, deep in the water, listening to the muffled battle cries of the squids above, I had him in my office.

"Why would you ever expect to stay alive after what you did?" I growled. "You're an ignorant fool!"

He seemed to struggle for words, but then found them and became more confident.

"Sir," he nodded. "I was only standing up for what I believe in. I like Sky; he's cool. Why do we have to take over his world?"

I had never heard anything so insulting in my entire life. So I simply killed him. I'd have to come up with a Plan B soon.

**Author's note: Whenever you see romance here in the future, remember this: In this fanfiction, they are all single. Anyway, thanks for reading! It means a lot, but a review would mean a lot more! Thank you! Oh, and the thing about me dying and my controller just flat out not working… that actually happened to me, and I think it was Herobrine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry if this seems a bit blunt. I've had a lot going on in life, including a sprained ankle. But don't let that hinder your ability to enjoy this!**

*My POV*

The inevitable final blow was delivered. I was informed of the obvious fact that I had died before I respawned within my castle, stripped of all my precious armor. However, a little bit of pride filled me when I saw the message that said "Rachael was slain by BajanCanadian." I still didn't understand it, but my first instinct was to go out and see how much of my stuff I could get back. I would kill BajanCanadian to get my stuff back if I had to.

I opened my door, quickly dashing out to the area of my death without a second thought, picking up… every single thing I had before… Mitch had actually left my stuff alone?

Once I reequipped my armor, I looked around, eventually finding him punching my Nether Portal. He tried to jump into it a couple of times after that, only coming back out. I hesitantly walked up to him.

"Sir…" I mumbled. "…Do you need help?"

*BajanCanadian's POV*

When I killed the girl, a blue Ender Pearl was part of her inventory. I mean a completely different shade of blue than the usual Ender Pearl. That was all I took, and I knew I had accomplished my mission when I saw its name being "Soul of Squid."

The same girl was actually concerned for me after I had brutally murdered her. There was only one explanation for this, and it must have been that she knew who I was.

"Would you happen to know how to leave this realm for the realm of PC?" I asked.

"All I can think of is the same way you came here," she shrugged.

"This portal insists on taking me to the Nether," I told her.

Then, she just gave me a solemn look. That was when I knew that I was stuck here forever. I was ruined and depressed.

Then, I looked up, deciding to actually take a look at the world around me. This realm actually wasn't too awfully different from your average PC Survival Mode world. It was still vast and beautiful, a Nether Portal still could glow, and structures could actually rise high.

"You wouldn't mind if I were to stay with you for a while, would you?" I asked the girl, whose name I had just remembered as Rachael.

"No, I wouldn't mind," she nodded. "I've got lots of extra room in my castle. There's a room, and I just can't think of what to use it for. You can use it as a guest room!"

"That'd be nice!" I said.

For the rest of the day, I ran around while she went mining. She said that her current goal in life was to find a dungeon. They were the only way to get saddles in this realm.

Right when I noticed the sun begin to set, she emerged from underground. We both went into the castle. She walked over to a nicely placed row of work area (3 chests, 2 furnaces, and a crafting table) and made a bed. She walked over to me and threw it at me, and I took it gratefully.

I wanted to hear her point of view on something I had already heard about.

"Has someone killed you and cut off your controls before?" I asked.

"…Yes," she answered nervously. "I was just finishing the signs by that statue you probably noticed." The statue I admittedly didn't notice at all. "I think it was Herobrine."

"Listen," I sighed. "That was not Herobrine. That was the work of the Squid Lord."

"Is that why you're here?" she asked. "Are the squids troubling Sky at all?!"

"They were, until I killed you today," I explained. "You see, the Squid Lord came to this world because it is not a popular place. Therefore, nobody would suspect it, right? Well, the Squid Lord accidentally left his diary out, explaining that you were a valid vessel for the soul of his 'people.' We opened the portal here, and Sky and Jason just pushed me in! Now, I can't get back!"  
"Man," she marveled. "I'm really sorry!"  
"Don't be," I assured her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "I kinda like it here."

"That's nice of you to say!" she said.

I then went to a nearby room I noticed, opening the door and finding it completely empty.

"This is the room you're talking about, right?"

"Yep!" she said as she climbed into her bed. It was now that I noticed all the wolves she had. It was strange.

I closed the door and climbed into my bed, trying to recollect my thoughts. There was something different about Rachael… something I hadn't seen in any other girl I had ever known. She seemed to have a glimmer of hope in her eyes, no matter what the situation. She was always trying to stay optimistic, but seemed extremely honest at the same time. More than anything, she was caring.

But that information just wasn't enough. I wanted to know more about her. I hoped I could strike up conversations with her in the coming days. I knew there'd be a lot of them.


	4. Chapter 4

*My POV*

When I woke up the next day, Mitch was sifting through my chests, probably to find some breakfast. He soon had my cooked fish in his hand.

"You don't mind if I steal your fish, do you?" he asked.

"Not as long as you share with me," I replied. Normally, I would have made him put some back, but I already had 9 steaks, 1 pork chop, and 12 pieces of bread. I'd be fine for a while. Then again, I was letting Mitch have 27 fish! Yeah, I used to fish a lot.

Right after we ate, I came up with a great idea. Having something in my stomach tends to make me smarter. Is that true with any of you?

"It'll sound strange, but I think I have an idea as to how you can get home!" I cheered.

"Oh, cool!" said Mitch.

"I'm going to have you try to go to The End," I explained. "I killed this world's Ender Dragon about a month ago, so your only problem is Endermen. Anyway, what I want you to try is to go into the return portal."

"Because that's the portal that indicates that you… completed the game," said Mitch. "…You really think that'll send me back to my home world?" At the last sentence, I thought I could see his eyes glimmer with hope.

"It's a possibility!" I said. I walked over to my chest, got out 2 iron ingots and 2 sticks and made an iron sword. Then, I jogged over to the other side of my castle, where my "wizardry" room was (my enchantment table and brewing stand). There, I enchanted the sword with Bane of Arthropods I. I never understood what that enchantment did, but it seemed to make the sword just a little more powerful. It was the most common enchantment I got, and it did get annoying, but now, I wasn't worrying about that.

"Here," I said, giving the sword to him. "It has Bane of Arthropods I on it. Use it if any mobs, especially the Endermen, try to get in your way. If you do make it back home, consider it a parting gift. So you'll remember me. Either that, or use it until it's destroyed. Your choice. If you end up still in this world, don't hesitate to let me know, even if I'm sleeping. If you don't make it, you should spawn in your guest room there."

"I have this strange feeling that your idea will work," said Mitch. "But Rachael… I don't want to just leave you."

At this, he did the thing I least expected him to do. Especially as a famous Youtuber. He hugged me. And he didn't let go for a while.

"Thank you for what you've done for me," he whispered… in my ear. "If I make it back to the PC realm, it's all thanks to you."

"Thank _you_ for not ignoring me," I smiled. "You're a famous Youtuber and all, and I'm just a mere person."

"Don't mention it," he chuckled happily.

I got a notion that I never expected. Ever. It usually isn't like someone I've only known for a day to want to hug me and talk to me like I was a dear friend. Was I actually a good friend of his now? Maybe he… liked me?! Nah, that was impossible. Or was it?

"So, where's the Stronghold?" he asked, letting go of me.

"Follow me," I said, almost exiting the castle, but remembering to grab a stack of dirt first. The hole I had dug to the Stronghold was straight down (against one of the biggest pieces of Minecraft logic, I know), and since I slayed the Ender Dragon, I couldn't return to that hole to climb up with dirt. I had a plan in mind for today, though. Since I had armor on, I could fall without dying. But then, I'd climb up with dirt so he could get down safely. The Stronghold actually wasn't that far from the castle; it was just about 100 paces or so to the east, and the area was marked with torches.

"Now, don't follow me immediately unless you want to die," I warned him. "Wait until I rise on a stack of dirt."

"Gotcha," he nodded.

At that, I placed a precautionary block of dirt as low as I possibly could from where I was, landed on it, then broke it. I had half a heart left as a result of the fall, and the shock of it broke my iron helmet, but I was still alright. Then, I placed dirt below me until I was to a point where Mitch could see me. He then jumped into the hole. I quickly dug back down. Being so close to him felt extremely awkward… but strangely exciting at the same time. While I dug, I tried to find the reason for that. I knew I wasn't in love with BajanCanadian. The only living being I knew I was in love with was fictional. And a telekinetic hedgehog, not a human. I was scratching my head with confusion by the time we reached the Stronghold. We went in from the bottom. I led him down a hallway, through an iron door (where I had placed pressure plates… admittedly not knowing that there were buttons on both sides), straight to a staircase and down to the End Portal. I ended up having to fight off a couple of Silverfish, but it was no big deal. We both looked down at the portal's ominous black glow.

And Mitch suddenly hugged me again.

"Thanks again," he said. "For everything."

"You're welcome," I smiled.

Then, he let go, and was about to jump in, when he seemed to remember something.

"I believe you'll be wanting your fish back," he laughed, throwing 26 fish back at me. His laugh was cute. It was something I noticed on accident.

"Bye!" I waved, almost tearing up.

"Bye!" he waved back. Then, he jumped in. Disappearing from my world.

*BajanCanadian's POV*

Rachael was right. Jumping into the return portal soon had me standing in front of the familiar house of butter I knew so well. I laughed with glee. I was home!

Soon, I saw Sky and MU in the distance, running toward me.

"We thought you were a goner!" said Sky.

"Then why'd you push me in?!" I asked angrily.

"We really wanted these squids out of here!" Sky explained. "Nice job, buddy! We instantly heard the Squid Lord crying 'Noooo!' Then, we were able to exterminate all these squids really easily! The world is peaceful again!"

"…Hey, Mitch?" said Jason. "What's the matter?"

I didn't respond. I was looking up at the stars now, smiling like a lunatic. I was extremely grateful that I had met Rachael. I'm not sure if anyone else would have had the smarts to get me back home, but she certainly did. The stars seemed to be smiling at me. It felt like Rachael was smiling at me from her realm… and I couldn't help but smile back. I didn't remember ever feeling this kind of… love for a girl. I knew it was wrong; I knew she was only around 15. But somehow, I couldn't help it…

*My POV*

When I got back into the castle, I was about to climb into bed when I felt the night sky calling to me. I climbed the ladder that led up to my balcony, opened the door, and went out. Torches were on 2/3 of the fences, so I wouldn't have to worry about mobs.

I felt something in the stars. It felt like they were smiling at me somehow. But to me, it felt like Mitch's smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Somehow, I knew he had made it home. No matter how hard I tried to force myself to go inside, the stars drew me back out. It was an unknown, yet beautiful feeling. Looking up at the stars and feeling Mitch's happiness… smiling like a lunatic…

I thought the rest of my nights would always be this happy. Man… little did I know of the fear that would be mixed with the happiness in my future…

**Author's note: PLEASE leave a review! They mean SO much to me! With the right words, you could even change the plot of the fanfiction yourself!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: WARNING: This is a chapter where that T rating definitely goes into effect!**

*MinecraftUniverse's POV*

"Glad everything's okay," I rejoiced. "The world was ugly with the Squid Army around. I gotta go home. My stars need another video."

"Thank you SO much for showing up during that dire situation," Sky said, patting me on the back.

"Anytime!" I smiled, activating my jetpack. "See ya!" I waved, and Sky and Mitch waved back. Sky waved first, though. Mitch was focused on the sky for some reason, and my departure seemed to snap him back into reality… from whatever trance the stars put him in…

When I arrived back at my home in space, I came across a portal. It looked _exactly_ like the one Mitch went into to ensure that Sky and I could exterminate the Squid Army. Purple, swirly, and lacking an obsidian frame, or any frame for that matter…. Could this be a portal to another part of the 360 realm? I had nothing better to do, so I flew into it.

*My POV* (earlier)

When the sun rose, the stars disappeared. Finally, I could return inside. I did so through the diving board into my indoor pool (actually more like a hole in the wall that I never bothered to patch up).

I started the day off by eating my last pork chop, gathering iron from a chest, and making another iron helmet. It felt good to have one on my head again. Ever since the last had broken, I felt an annoying sense of insecurity. But now, I was good to go.

I went outside, drawing a nearby Creeper into the water, having it explode without causing any damage whatsoever, and continuing on my journey to a faraway cave. I spent the day exploring it, trying once again to find a dungeon. As always, by the time I ran out of torches, I had no luck whatsoever.

I gulped when I relocated the entrance, finding that I had once again failed to keep track of time. The sky was as black as obsidian. Thunder crashed, lightning lit up the entire world around me, and rain obviously fell. Honestly, Minecraft thunderstorms fill me with joy. They seem to be extremely rare, and also, they are just freaking cool. I quickly dashed out of the cave, saw my statue in the distance, and ran toward it. I was relieved when I found out that the only down side to thunderstorms had not happened. In other words, my statue was not on fire. I went into my castle, having to draw another Creeper into the water to prevent it from destroying my castle entrance. Then, I went onto the balcony, with every intent of taking in this thunderstorm with every sense I had.

Through the lightning strikes, however, I spotted a figure. It stood atop the single mushroom in the nearby island that was a mushroom biome. I knew who he was. Therefore, I stood still, knowing that it wouldn't be advisable to try to get away since I was right in his line of sight. I had absolutely no idea that it was possible. He stared at me with that sinister smile and those chilling white eyes. He was staring into my soul, I knew. My insides were frozen, and I was paralyzed with fear.

Somehow, he was here, and I was alone with him. Herobrine.

Then, slowly, he rose into the air, and the previously invisible clouds above became a dark gray, gathering in the sky, soon forming a waterspout. Also, the lightning got out of control, and finally, my statue was lit on fire. I screamed uncontrollably. There was no way to get mods in the Xbox 360 version…

My eyes focused on the tornado, which just barely missed my statue and my castle, I didn't realize that Herobrine had moved. I did, however, when I felt his hand on my shoulder. Turning around and staring directly into the emptiness of his eyes was momentarily the scariest thing that had ever happened to me.

He spoke. I didn't realize that Herobrine even had a voice. He did, though, and it sounded very similar to the voice of a character from Sonic the Hedgehog. It was deep and gravelly, exactly like the voice of Mephiles the Dark.

"There's no point in killing you," he whispered in my ear. "You'll just respawn. So I'm going to do something much more damaging to you…"

Then, the hand that was on my shoulder traveled lower. It delicately rubbed against my side as it did so, eventually meeting his other hand. He had his arms around my waist, and he was pressing his body very tightly against mine. This… from Herobrine?! I never would have imagined. I was a bit more sane because over my clothes, I had freaking metal armor on, but I was still not able to move, for his grip was tight, and I was still paralyzed with fear.

His hand then moved up under my iron chest plate, bringing it up over my head. He was smarter than I had imagined…

Then, he lifted me up a little way off of the ground and pulled my iron shoes off, then my iron pants. I was officially in simply regular clothes, which would come off much more easily.

Yep. I was defenseless. If help didn't come soon, I would lose that somehow precious, non-tangible thing that everyone starts life with… to this feared monster.

*MinecraftUniverse's POV*

Through the portal was a world that looked much different, yet exactly the same in a way. There was a huge, wooden castle nearby, by a village that was completely destroyed.

I knew something was up when I saw that lightning was striking, really fast and out of control.

Then, I heard a scream from somewhere near the castle. Somewhere, a girl was in trouble.

"Hello?!" I called.

"HELP!" the same girl cried.

I used my jetpack to speed out over an ocean. The cry had come from that direction.

I soon found her. She was on a balcony that extended outward from the castle, and she was being mercilessly groped by a familiar figure. Herobrine. I had never seen him in person before, and just the pure shock I felt almost made me fall into the water below.

"YOU!" I yelled. "Stop that!"

When Herobrine heard this, he let go of the girl, but suddenly wielded a stick. I recognized this as his ultimate weapon. He waved it like mad, trying to smite me, yet missing every time. My trusty jetpack could turn on a dime. The entire time, the girl watched me with wide eyes. It was almost like she knew me somehow, and because I'm a Youtuber, I wasn't surprised.

I soon had had enough of dodging. I flew straight into Herobrine, making him, and myself, fall through a hole, down into the interior of the castle, into a pool.

My face fell when I found out that Herobrine was not below me. I only saw water. I quickly stood up and flew back out onto the balcony. The girl was okay now, and Herobrine was gone. The thunder and lightning completely disappeared, and it was now just raining. The girl had a look of sadness and disbelief on her face, along with tears that were streaming down it. I noticed what she was looking at, and it was a colorful statue-type thing. It was engulfed in flames. It must have been a statue she put a lot of hard work into that was now burning to the ground.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked.

"…I guess," she replied. "…MinecraftUniverse…"

"That's me," I nodded. "What's wrong?"

"My statue…" she sobbed. "…It was of the shoe of the fictional character I'm in love with….It took me WEEKS to build that! And now, it's gone! Burnt beyond repair!"

She lost it. She began to bawl. I suddenly wanted to give her a hug, but after what Herobrine had just done... Yeah...

After a few seconds, she composed herself and said "I can show you the way… out of this world and back to your own if you want. One of your friends came here earlier…"

"Wait…" I asked. "Who?"

"BajanCanadian," she said, sniffling once.

"Did he kill you?" I asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

I knew now. I was within the realm of Xbox 360. No wonder things felt so… different somehow.

"Man…" I sighed, walking up to her and looking at the burning statue again. "I'm really sorry about your statue."

"…Don't be," she sighed, her tears suddenly dried. "It was going to happen sooner or later… What brings you here?"

"I just found this portal," I explained.

"Strange," she said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Rachael," she smiled. Her smile gave her beauty.

"Not that I'm in too much of a rush," I said. "but can you show me the way back to the realm of PC?"

"In the morning," she sighed. "Unless you're willing to fight off any mobs on the way."

"…I can stay here until morning," I nodded. "Where did Mitch sleep when he was here?"

"Follow me," she said, jumping into the hole in her wall. I would have flown down, but I jumped. It was kind of fun! She then led me over to a door, opening it to reveal a room that was completely empty except for a bed.

"Sweet dreams," she said, closing the door, probably falling asleep within her own bed, which was right beside her pool… and a pack of wolves…

I covered myself up. There was something about this girl that made me feel… strange. At least, strange for what I should have been feeling. After a while, I determined that this feeling made it natural for me to notice her pretty smile. I knew the feeling, and while I was shocked that it came so soon, I was okay with it. I liked the girl. And that was that.

When I woke up in the morning, she threw me a steak, which I ate gratefully.

"I wish I could stay," I sighed. "I really do! But I have friends who are probably wondering where I am."

"I bet," she nodded. "Follow me!"

She led me outside and through a forest until we came across an area that was marked with torches. These torches were surrounding a hole that went straight down… not a sight I see very often. She placed a dirt block in it, then broke it. She fell quite a distance, but she then yelled "I'm okay!" I lowered myself down there with my jetpack. I then realized that she had led me to a Stronghold. Up from below the floor, through an iron door, down a corridor, and down some stairs we went until we reached an activated End Portal.

"I killed the Enderdragon already, so all you have to do is find the portal," she explained.

"Thanks!" I nodded. I then jumped into it.

I ended up on an obsidian pillar. She had obviously been here before; there was a dirt "bridge" leading to the End Stone. I used my jet pack to fly to the clearly visible return portal and land in it.

Soon, I was in front of Sky's butter house again. She was right.

"Dude?" I heard Sky say. He had a confused look on his face. "I thought you were going home."

"Well-" I began, soon stopping myself because I didn't feel like explaining. "…It's a long story. MITCH!"

"Yeah?" BajanCanadian called, running back towards us.

"I met the girl you had to kill," I told him.

"You met Rachael?!" he asked in disbelief and excitement.

"Yep," I reassured him. "There was this strange portal near home, and I went into it, finding that it was a portal to her world, and she was about to be violated by Herobrine!"

"HEROBRINE?!" Mitch exclaimed. "Was she okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "He never got to go all the way. I found him and tried tackling him, but he disappeared!"

"Oh," said Mitch. "I'm just glad she's okay."

"Yeah, me too!" I agreed.

Then, beside us, Sky asked "…What in all of squid are you guys talking about?" Mitch and I looked at him, realizing that we had completely left him out of the entire situation.

"Well, the girl Mitch had to kill to get the Soul of Squid… her name is Rachael," I began.

"We're back here thanks to her," said Mitch. "Her return portal… you know that portal you go into after defeating the Enderdragon?"

"I know," said Sky. "…You guys are joshing with me! You guys don't seriously… like her… right?"

"…Kinda," I admitted.

"…Me too…" Mitch said. He wasn't mad at me or anything. He just sounded confused. This was definitely something that had never happened to us before.

*My POV*

Jason was extremely nice to me, and I was grateful for that. Even more, I was grateful that he had shown up. If he hadn't, Herobrine _would_ have children.

Going back to my castle, I was uneasy. BajanCanadian, MinecraftUniverse… who was next, Deadlox?! Not to mention, somehow, I knew that Herobrine would be back. Somehow, I knew it…


	6. Chapter 6

*My POV*

Exactly as I had sensed it, chaos began to reign as I reached my castle again. The sky grew dark again, it began to pour rain again, lightning flashed everywhere again… the exact same scene from the day before showed its ugly face once again.

I ran inside my castle, running around, desperate to find a place to hide. All I could find was the empty room that was a guest room. It wasn't much, but it didn't have any windows except for the ones in the door to it. I sat down against a corner where I thought that it was the least likely for me to be visible.

Unfortunately, I heard my front door being opened. This is when I knew he was back. Shortly after that, Herobrine came through the door to the "guest room," seeing me immediately. I could only produce a shrill scream before he had me in his grasp. He had me pinned against a wall, staring me in the soul once again with those ghastly white eyes and that blood-chilling smile.

"There is nowhere you can hide, my sweet," Herobrine whispered. "Not only do you turn me on, but you are the key to my future. You possess a special kind of intelligence that, in a different way, makes you smarter than the universe's highest IQ. One day, I was almost slain by a group of warriors. This is when I realized that I'm not as invincible as I guessed, and even if I am, which I actually probably am, it's great to have a backup plan. So at the same time that the Soul of Squid was put into you, I locked half of my soul away within you as well. Any fool could kill you and loot your armor, gear, food… you catch my drift. But only one condition can be put into place to obtain my soul from you. It is an enchantment whose exact details are unknown to most, yet it is one that swords receive a lot. But nobody could stand to do that. Killing someone with the enchantment of Bane of Arthropods destroys the ability for the victim to respawn. You would see death as those in the real world see it. Once and final. Never to come back to life…. Now, then, before I reveal too much to you, we must go. Just looking into those sea blue eyes of yours makes me say things that I don't even think about."

Herobrine started placing bedrock all around me. I tried to run, but he boxed me in before I had a chance to escape. I almost was able to make a hole in the floor of the castle, but every single block below me was replaced with bedrock as well. Herobrine really was more powerful than I had guessed. I fell to the floor and began crying. With each and every tear that hit the dark rock right below me, I became more and more aware that I was really trapped here forever. Even if I killed myself somehow so I could respawn back in my bed, Herobrine would just catch me again. I was an optimistic person, but with each and every tear I cried, that optimism faded away until I was filled with hopelessness instead of the never-ending hope I usually had. Herobrine began to laugh, which made me cry even more.

Pretty soon, I began to mutter things that sounded really stupid. Stupid in the sense that they would probably never happen.

"Mitch… Jason…," I sobbed. "Somebody… please… help me…"

*MinecraftUniverse's POV*

I stood, facing Mitch with a dumbfounded look on my face, trying to shake off the fact that Sky seemed disgusted at the both of us.

Suddenly, I began to hear Rachael's voice. It wasn't quite real, but it was like my heart was speaking to me. It was almost like my heart was a phone, conveying a message of some sort.

"Mitch… Jason…" her voice seemed to be sobbing. "Somebody… please… help me…"

Without saying a word, I started my jetpack. At first, I had shrugged the voice off as a hallucination, but it wouldn't go away. It bugged me, eventually forcing me to start my jetpack.

"Wait!" Mitch called out. "Are you going back to the 360 realm?"

"Y-Yeah," I said. "Something's calling to me... I feel like she needs help!"

"I heard her voice calling to me just now!" said Mitch. "You must have heard the same thing! I'll find the portal I first took and meet you there!"

"Meet you there!" I called as I blasted into space. Surprisingly, it was easier for me to take the portal in space, for I didn't remember where the one in the Overworld was.

From below, I heard Sky shout "You two are loonies, you know that?!"

Eventually, I found the portal, went into it, and found that Mitch had beaten me there. The entire atmosphere of the world was just as chaotic as it was when I had first gotten here. We both sped into the castle and followed the sound of Herobrine's wicked, sickening laughter to find that he was right there, in the room that I had used as a guest room. He stopped laughing and saw us.

*My POV*

When the door opened again, and Herobrine's laughter ceased, hope was restored.

"I don't remember a dude in a black and red hoodie," he snapped, making my tears stop. "but _you_… _YOU_, in that blue spacesuit… if you want the girl, you'll have to go through me!"

I jumped a couple times, barely seeing that it was indeed BajanCanadian and MinecraftUniverse. A battle was brewing. I knew I'd soon have to take cover to the best of my ability and hope that whatever happened, I'd be released from my bedrock prison.

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter was shorter than usual, but today was really busy for me! I really don't know what's so special about Bane of Arthropods, so I made up a story around it. Please leave a review, and if I have any inaccuracies, please point them out as kindly as you can. But reviews mean a lot, so please leave one! I hope everyone is enjoying this fanfiction!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Quick shout out to orangebunny30 for enlightening me on something that I've been always wondering. See how much it means to me when you guys talk to me? With the right words, you could earn a shout out of your own!**

*My POV*

All I heard next was something smacking against the wall and Herobrine's wicked laughter commencing again. I jumped once more and panicked when I saw that he had both Mitch and Jason up against the wall.

"No!" they both cried.

Something came out in me that wiped out any possibility of me crying again. Within my mind, a lion came out and scared away the little kitten that was representing my sense of bravery. I had the urge to facepalm, but I didn't because there really was nothing to facepalm at. Instead of becoming scared, I became annoyed. Why couldn't Herobrine get it through his skull that if he killed MU and BajanCanadian, they'd respawn again… and probably in the same room?

Not only that. I came up with a theory. One that, while it wasn't horribly critical, would save their lives. I put my hands on the bedrock above me and was able to lift myself up to the top of the walls I was enclosed within. _Playing _Minecraft, this would be impossible. Being _in_ Minecraft, however, I was perfectly capable.

I then quickly got out my current iron sword, which was enchanted with Smite I, and attacked Herobrine. At this, he immediately let go of Mitch and Jason, got out an enchanted _diamond_ sword, and took a swipe at me, having me sailing into the opposite wall. After waiting for temporary dizziness to go away, I growled, got back up, and attacked him again, dodging his retaliating swipe this time. Herobrine and I basically broke out into a sword fight.

"We have to help her!" I heard Jason yell. "B-But I don't have any weapons!"

"Calm yourself, biggums," Mitch replied nonchalantly. I saw him get out an enchanted iron sword. Could that really have been the one I gave him? No matter if it was or not, he jumped in and began attacking Herobrine as well. Herobrine tried his best to fight back, but failed completely. One of Mitch's hits then sent Herobrine flying into a wall as well. After regaining his composure, he stood up, replacing the diamond sword in his hand with an enchanted iron one. He turned to me, once again looking confident.

"This sword is enchanted with Bane of Arthropods," he announced, taking a stance that suggested that he was about to attack me again. Because of what he had just told me, I gasped and stepped back in fear.

"Wait," Jason mused. "…You're threatening her with an enchantment that's useful against spiders?"

"…I-Is that what it does?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," Jason nodded quickly, as if that were the most obvious fact ever. "You didn't know that?"

"No," I sighed. My short feeling of stupidity was replaced by energy. Herobrine was caught off guard, and I knew this. I took this opportunity to take the most powerful swing I had ever taken with my sword. I put it right _through_ Herobrine.

I turned to Jason and Mitch and told them "He told me that I'd never respawn if I was killed with a sword enchanted with Bane of Arthropods."

Silence. All I got out of them at the moment were faces that looked stretched out and frozen. I turned my head back to Herobrine.

Or rather, the heap of binary code and glitchy patterns that was Herobrine. On the ground, there was a small pile of white 1s and 0s and a square with black and purple stripes on it. My heart raced and my breathing sped up. This couldn't have happened. Me… slaying _Herobrine_? What?! When was _I _ever engraved in the prophecy of Minecraft?!

"You… killed Herobrine," Jason marveled.

"Hey, so did I!" Mitch bragged.

"You guys are safe!" I reminded them. "I couldn't be more grateful that you… both… came here!" It was hard to say "both," seeing how only Mitch truly helped me… then again, Jason didn't have a weapon.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help," Jason apologized sadly. "I swear, I would have if I had a weapon!"

Then, a familiar voice called "Guys?!"

Soon, the door opened to reveal yet another new visitor to my world. He looked to Mitch and Jason, saying "There you are!"

Sky. SkyDoesMinecraft was now in my world.

"Adam!" said Jason. "We just killed Herobrine!"

"You mean Rachael and I just killed Herobrine!" Mitch blurted out.

"Hey, we can all be friends here," said Sky. "Who is this 'Rachael' you guys love so much, anyway?"

Mitch pointed to me, and Sky turned around.

The moment he laid eyes on me, I said "Hang on! I want to go get something for you!" I quickly dashed out of the room, opened my 3rd chest, and got out something that I knew he would like. I walked back into the room, holding the holy ingot in my hands.

"Here," I said, handing it to him. "You are not a stranger to me." He stared at it, eventually nodding.

"Budder!" he smiled. "…I accept you, but I do have a complaint for you, ma'am. You've somehow driven these two mad! They've never mentioned any girl like they've mentioned you! Somehow, you've had them falling madly in love with you!"

"ADAM!" cried Mitch and Jason.

"And I'm getting a bit sick of it!" Sky continued, completely disregarding the others. "…But I guess there isn't much you can do about it, is there? Hey, I'm sorry I got so harsh there…"

"It's cool," I said absently. My mind was focused on the other two boys. I smiled. I had known it for the past 10 minutes. My gut had been screaming "Hey, they're fighting for your affection! They're not in an all-out brawl, but can't you hear it?!"

"…It's true!" Jason admitted, falling to his knees. "I really do like you!"

"I do, too!" said Mitch.

"I don't understand," I told them, sternly, yet confusedly. "What are you guys, 20? Possibly 18? You guys do know I'm only 15, right?"

"Yeah," Sky agreed, aiming a dirty look back at the others. "That's borderline disgusting!"

"Sky… Rachael…" Mitch sighed. "This is Minecraft. We're all the same height. We all have the same type of body. The only thing that really distinguishes us is the colors we show on our bodies and our voices. Sky, Rachael sounds like a mature young lady. It's not like I'm crushing on an 8-year-old!"

Sky almost looked defeated here. He held a tighter grip on his new butter ingot.

"I… guess you're right…" he said. "…Well, I guess it all comes down to who she picks… FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

"That won't do anything!" I yelled. "I'm more into brains than brawn!"

"Oh…" said Sky in disappointment. "Dangit, I wanted a fight!"

"She likes maturity, I guess," Mitch pointed out in an exaggerated dignified manner.

I hated moments like this. When people are waiting on me to make a decision. Especially when I knew that whatever I decided, one lonely heart would be mended, and the other lonely heart would become even lonelier and break cleanly in half. It did help that they weren't staring at me. All 3 of them were saying random things. Whatever came from the two I was choosing between tended to be about why they should be the decision.

And instead of shrugging their words off as petty nonsense, I took them into account on the scale where I was weighing the options. Yes, if I chose to be with Mitch, it'd be Hunger Games all day with him and Jerome. Yes, I'd be able to go into space way easier if I were to choose Jason. Man, would it be a quicker and easier choice if the one living being I was truly in love with was either one of them or someone else from Team Crafted. But no, my heart had to be dedicated to a fictional hedgehog!

Basically, they both had equal chance coming into the verbal battle, and now, I had to decide. To be honest, the scales were tipping in the favor of BajanCanadian, but each time I opened my mouth to announce that, I had to shut it again. Just to reconsider the same repetitive details over and over again…

**Author's note: Once again, thank you, orangebunny30! The "heap of binary code" that Herobrine turned into was completely inspired by the animation for "Cube Land." Reviews are **_**highly**_** appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8 Final Chapter

*Squid Lord's POV*

I sat in my office chair, within the deepest realms of the ocean, beaming with excitement. My Plan B was the best Plan B you had ever seen! I was quivering so much, I couldn't wait to start! After what I'd heard about this guy, I knew that this was the end of the Sky Army. They wouldn't stand a chance!

"Mark!" I called to one of the only soldiers that had hidden and survived the demise of our first generation of warriors. "Get Herobrine on the line!"

"Yes, sir!" Mark called back. Mark was quite an intelligent squid. Only the most intelligent were the ones who survived the onslaught from Sky and his posse. I guess you could say that Mark was re_mark_ably smart! Ha ha ha! Erm, anyway, Mark soon shouted back the 17 words that made me sadder than I had ever been in my entire life.

"Uh, sir," he admitted sadly. "Herobrine's dead. The girl you entrusted with the Soul of Squid… she kinda slayed him."

I couldn't say a word. Herobrine was my Plan B. I soon began to bawl.

"We're RUINED!" I cried.

That was it. Herobrine was our best plan, and somehow or another, he was DEAD. Not only was I ruined, but for the rest of my miserable life, I could only wonder: HOW?!

*My POV* (the day after Herobrine's death)

I will always remember that day. It was a day of great accomplishments and the day I'd talk to an important figure. One even more important than the new boyfriend I woke up beside. This would also be the first day of our relationship. We agreed that his realm of residence would be that of the PC (Come on, did you really think I was going to prevent him from making videos?), but he would most definitely visit. I had a nightmare that night about the one-way portals from there to here going out and no way to reignite them. I had woken up in the middle of the night from this nightmare, and he responded by holding me closer, saying "Don't worry. I'll always be able to be with you. Nothing can put those portals out. I promise, I will NEVER let anyone spawn a Ghast ANYWHERE near them!" Oh, in case you're wondering, no, we did not do anything suggestive that night! He just decided to sleep over.

The decision that changed everything for me. I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I remember it…

*Flashback*

I eventually decided. The scales had suddenly shifted from perfectly equal to so different that if the options were actually on a scale, it'd be broken.

"Mitch," I said, stepping toward him. "BajanCanadian… I choose you."

He suddenly pulled me closer.

"You know you won't regret this, right?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I know," I smiled.

"Hey!" Sky cheered. "…Come on, Jason, you had a fair chance. Now, let's go home." They both walked out. Jason held his head up high, seeming… okay. This brought great relief to me.

*Flashback ends*

"Morning, Mitch," I yawned.

"Morning, Rachael," he yawned back. He got up, and I threw a fish at him. I ate one myself, then got up and called "I'll probably be underground, near the nearby desert biome."

"Alright," he called back. "Hey, good luck finding another dungeon!"

"Thanks!" I cheered, walking out with a ridiculous smile on my face. He had remembered…

This is another moment I will always remember. I had just stepped foot into a seemingly normal cave extension, placing down the limited supply of torches I had, one by one. Then, the tiny little flames of a zombie spawner caught my eye. I immediately took down one zombie with my sword, then quickly placed a torch on the spawner. I used the same sword that Herobrine _died _from. I could never get that out of my mind.

Anyway, opening the small chest, I found the glorious item that was a saddle. I jumped up and down and squealed with delight. I wanted Mitch to be there so I could hug him, but alas, he was not.

I couldn't bother to try to retrace my tracks and find my way out, so I broke another big rule of Minecraft. I mined straight up, climbing up with a stack of cobblestone. Let me just say, this has never failed me ONCE. When I got back up, it was high noon. I actually didn't take that long?

I decided to mark the area with 4 torches, commemorating it as the way I got down to that dungeon with the saddle. I found a good spot with quite a fall, made a 2-block high dirt wall around 3 sides, then went inside, where Mitch was trying out the tune I had created with note blocks and redstone. As I was walking back out the door, wheat in hand, he said "Cool! What song is this?" Then, he saw the sign that the song's title was on. It was a bit of my favorite song, Dreams of an Absolution. I was quite proud of it.

Anyway, I lured a pig into the little "barricade" I had made, then rode him. This little piggy was quite smart. He stayed away from the edge as if it were lava. I decided to hit him. To my amusement, he went careening off of the edge I had left, unfortunately killing himself. These pork chops, if I could help it, were going to be the last pork chops I would ever cook. These 2 raw pork chops would be the trophy of my accomplishment of getting every single Xbox achievement in Minecraft.

I walked back into the castle, a ridiculous smile on my face. Mitch was playing with my wolves.

Then, I noticed that there was a stray Enderman in my castle. I immediately looked down to the ground. Luckily, he just continued minding his business. However, I was curious for a second when I noticed that he stared at me quite often.

Mitch saw him as well and asked "Aren't you gonna go after him?"

"Not unless he starts attacking me," I told him. "I like Endermen. They're my absolute favorite mob. I mean, just… well, look at him as low as you can. Can you still see his sleek figure, those long limbs, and those epic purple eyes? How can you hate that?"

"…Alright," Mitch sighed. "Hey, I gotta go home."

"Alright," I said. "I'm glad you can be here with me at all."

"Me too!" Mitch agreed.

Before he walked out, he planted a small kiss on my cheek. I became as red as a poppy, giving a dreamy sigh as he walked away.

But then, I noticed another familiar figure coming to my door, noticing my doorbell and ringing it. I froze to the spot for a few seconds.

In his brown shirt… Notch?! What was he doing here?!

"Come in," I said.

He gratefully did so.

"You slayed Herobrine," he marveled. "Where is he?"

"Right this w-way," I stammered, leading him to the room where Herobrine met his seemingly impossible demise. Notch looked at the heap of numbers and patterns on the floor.

"He came here, to the realm of Xbox 360?" he asked. "Strange… tell me everything about the sword you killed him with."

"Iron and enchanted with Smite I," I boasted.

"Interesting," said Notch. He looked at the area for a few seconds. "Well, I must be going. The confusing entrances and exits to this world will probably be the only reason you're not being submerged in paparazzi."

"How did you find your way here, anyway?" I asked.

"A fine gentleman named Adam told me how to get here and back," he explained, walking away. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight to you, too," I smiled. He was gone.

*2 days later*

Mitch decided on making his visits bi-daily. Occasionally, he would bring Sky with him, who would always leave before Mitch did.

"You are ALL over the news!" Sky announced. "Some people are saying this entire thing is bullcrap, but you know how people are."

"Some are confused, and some are even calling you their hero!" said Mitch. "You're probably known better than any of US at this point!"

I had never been happier in my entire life. Previously forever alone, being so underpowered compared to everyone else. And now, I had someone who loved me, and a reputation. Love and pride came completely out of nowhere to slay that loneliness and weakness that previously was the perfect summary of me and my life. Out of nowhere came connections that brought meaning into my life. Out of nowhere came something that was meant to be death, destruction, and misery, but instead was happiness.

*SkyDoesMinecraft's POV*

BajanCanadian was way more excited and jubilant whenever we did videos together now.

I would soon learn that Rachael was not only a miracle for his lonely heart, but it was also a miracle for _everyone's _well-being.

The Squid Army never tried attacking us again. There was no sign of them whatsoever. It had been so long that I was convinced that they were retired. We celebrated with a party after one of our videos. It was me, Deadlox, Jerome, and Mitch. I had to encourage Mitch a little. He was a little sad that Rachael couldn't come to the awesomeness known as this party, for her native realm was that of 360, so she had no access to the right portal, but he was soon able to get up and have fun. Deadlox had only heard about the retirement of the Squid Army, so whenever he heard anything about Rachael, he sounded so confused that I couldn't help but explain everything to him. He had looked at me as if I had just told him a random fairytale, but he believed me. And Jerome… he knew everything immediately. You know, because he and Mitch are, like, best friends…

Anyway, after some thought, I determined that out of nowhere came a time where I could never have been happier.

**Author's note: That's it. How did this fanfiction go in your eyes? Leave a review! Actually, to be honest, with the right tips, I **_**could **_**make a sequel to this… but I'm not sure. What do you think? Any reviews are **_**highly **_**appreciated!**


End file.
